


Rule the World

by IconicJamie (ApinchofWinwin)



Category: 15& (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Development, Cross-Posted on AFF, F/M, Past to Present, we need more 15and stories on this site so here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApinchofWinwin/pseuds/IconicJamie
Summary: Jimin, a female who is used to working multiple jobs to keep her world running.Yoongi, a male who is used to having the world at his command.When they clash, unexpected things happen and Jimin can only wish she had just quit from the very beginning.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a 15& Park Jimin and BTS Suga fanfic. Yes, this is cross-posted from AFF. I want to water the dry crops of Ao3's 15and tag.  
> But, for those who don't mind~ This is just a fanfic I've been wanting to write for a while. This story was originally a one-shot but I decided to make a full story of it because I am deprived of JiminxBTS interactions lol. Anyways, I hope you guys look forward to it!~

There is always an order in this world.  
People are separated into groups, classified by their traits and background whether they liked it or not. There are people who hold the reins and tower over those below them. Their grip is tight and power never faltering.  
Jimin has experienced the world enough to realize that everyone wants to rule the world in their own way. 

He sat on a gold throne that was built before he was born. The spot held both luxury and power that she couldn’t dream of owning.  
But, she knew…  
The throne is cold.  
His world is cold.  
It’s a world that she wants to avoid at all cost.  
So why…?  
Why did her heart stop when she saw that soft smile on his face that seemed like it was only for her to see? Why did she want to be next to him? Why was she willing to freeze in his cold world? Why was she just content in supporting him from the side of his throne?  
She didn’t know why.  
It’s when the realization dawned at her. 

She’s fallen.  
She’s fallen into his world and tasted his power.  
He was the ruler of her world now and she couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

The two were different. They knew it from the very beginning. Yet, here they stood in front of each other as if it was perfectly normal. The way their hands laced together so naturally, the intense gaze that no one can interrupt; it felt so right. 

But, it wasn’t.

In his world, there were diamonds and gold surrounding him. Never in his life did he have to move a finger in order to get something he wanted. Girls flocked over him as soon as they as much glanced at him. Men feared and respected him for his skills and intimidating reputation. 

In her world, there were only sweat and tears. Everything she wanted or needed, she had to work for it. If she didn’t, then it was only a hopeless dream. 

She dealt with the monsters of reality on a daily basis, while he sat on the comfort of his grand throne. 

Their paths should’ve never crossed yet it did. 

 

It was a Wednesday. 

Wednesday was the day when she only had one job in the afternoon and then she could go straight home and rest. Jimin sighed, she needed the rest badly. Plus, she had some laundry that was demanding her attention since the beginning of this week. She entered the tall glass building and politely greeted the workers coming out. Walking towards the front desk, the girl made her way behind the table and quickly went to the backroom to place her things down and clock in. 

“So, anything interesting happened yet?” she greeted her co-worker, Ayeon. She’s been with this job longer than Jimin, something that the older girl always liked to remind the other (although it was just a measly three months more, but Jimin bit her tongue). 

Ayeon shook her head with a look of disappointment. “Maybe it’s too early. I heard there was a meeting yesterday that lasted till the midnight so only a few of the workers came in on time.”

“Hopefully it happens soon or else I’m gonna fall asleep,” Jimin grumbled as she took her seat among the two chairs behind the counter. She fixed her bangs slightly so it could rest more comfortably on her face. 

This job was one of her easier ones, but it was also the one she hated most. There wasn’t much to do and it reminded her too much of what she hated. It was all pretend smiles and greetings, nothing more than just empty exchanges. It’s so vacant and distant; it was the business world that she always dreaded but she can’t quit, especially not in this economy. She needed the money. The pay wasn’t bad and it helped fill in the gap that her other job wasn’t able to give her. 

Jimin just needed to breath. She needed to control herself for four hours and then she could just go home.  _ Home sweet home _ . 

Jimin ended up zoning out while she was twirling the black pen in her hand and failed to hear the clustering sound of steps entering the building. It wasn’t until she felt the nudge of Ayeon’s foot did she immediately stand up and ready to greet whoever was passing by. She caught sight of the group of males clad in the typical business suit. Walking in the middle, however, was a male who did not look as old as the others and stood out visually, something he probably did unintentionally. Instead of dressing in a business suit, he wore a navy blue, white-striped button-up with black slacks - his sleeves rolled up to display his Rolex as if the Gucci shoes he wore didn’t yell “wealthy” quite enough. The aura surrounding him exuded control and charisma that Jimin felt herself almost shiver at the sight of him. His eyes were cold though, and she already decided she didn’t like him. 

“Welcome,” she greeted in unison with Ayeon. 

The males were unfazed by the loud greeting and continued to talk amongst each other without giving a slightest bit of acknowledgement their way. Jimin always hated this part about her job. She unfolded herself from her bow and tried to keep a professional smile on her face. She looked on at the group of males. The younger male was still in the middle and listening to the older workers talk to him, his face seemingly look disinterested but nodded anyways to whatever the other was saying. 

Then, their eyes locked. 

His cold distant eyes met her gaze and she froze. To mask her shock, she tilted her head with the smile still on her face. She expected him to simply look away from her and mind his own business, just like everyone else. Instead, she watched as a small smirk curved onto his thin lips. Jimin wasn’t sure if she was imagining when it disappeared and was replaced back with the same cold expression as before. The males shuffled into the elevator and when the doors closed, Jimin sat back down onto her chair. Ayeon started to rant about the behavior of the males, but Jimin wasn’t listening. She could only repeat that smirk in her mind. 

Was he mocking her? But, why did she almost see a sparkle in his icy eyes?

She couldn't figure it out. She knew though that the twisting in her stomach is telling her to keep away from him and that’s what she decided. 

The thought was pointless; everything goes his way in this world after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter since its just the beginning. I promise the chapters will be longer and the plot will make more sense later on (I'M SORRY). My quarter just finished so I'm on break so I'll try to write as much as I can before I get back to the hell hole. See you in the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi finally meet. Jimin isn't so happy.

 

It’s been a week since that day occurred and she long forgotten about the chilling smirk from the mysterious male. She finished her shift and changed to her casual clothes - a striped long-sleeved shirt with a pleated skirt. In the midst of her combing her hair from a ponytail, she heard the door open. 

“What did you do, Jimina?” 

Jimin was just pulling her bag out of the locker when the other entered the room. She was ready to quip back with a playful remark but the genuine concern in Ayeon’s voice matched the furrowed eyebrows and frown that Jimin knew the older wasn’t playing around.

“What do you mean?”

“The manager is looking for you.” 

Jimin felt her body stiffen; this didn’t sound good at all. “I-I didn’t do anything though,” she said. Her friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“If anything does happen, let me know,” Ayeon tried to ease Jimin’s nervousness. “I have my connections and could help you snag a new job if worst comes to worse.”

Jimin managed an appreciate smile to thank her friend and headed out of the room. As she walked down the hallway there was a progressive rush of dread coming down her body. She could only be grateful that she finished her shift today so at least she was getting paid a bit more. Once she came in front of the door, she clenched her teeth and knocked on the cold surface. 

“Come in,” she heard a low muffled voice behind the the barrier. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Jimin had only been in the manager’s office once and that was just to sign paper of her employment which took less than ten minutes, so she did not remember all the details and complete layout of the office. However, she knew the face of her manager and the male sitting behind the desk was definitely not him. She stood in the doorway, staring blankly at the now amused male. This was obviously her manager’s office, so why was the guy from last week here? Her brain began to run through a cycle of possibilities that she didn’t realize how long she’s been staring at him until a chuckle brought her back to reality. 

Flustered, Jimin could feel her cheeks burn when she realized how long they were looking at each other. “I-I’m sorry, I must’ve mistaken the rooms-” she tried to excuse herself, hand resting on the doorknob and ready to bolt out. 

“No, you’re in the right place,” the male must’ve noticed her nervousness and quickly interrupted her before she could possibly escape. “Close the door and take a seat please, Jimin-shi.” There was such firmness in his eyes that Jimin felt like leaving right then and there wouldn’t be a good choice. She did what she was told but with obvious hesitation. She took a seat in the black cushioned chair in front of the desk, while feeling the burning gaze that was making her feel ten times as nervous than before. This feeling was worse than getting fired, she decided. There was a silence and Jimin couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably in her seat as he continued to stare at her without a word. 

She cleared her throat. “I-Is there something you need?”

His thin lips curled into a grin and eyes lit with mirth, it was a face that could rival Cheshire the Cat. It scared her but she remained seated. After taking a longer look at the male, she noticed how he was in a entirely formal business suit in comparison to the first time she saw him. Even in business casual attire, he had exude so much power and now he looked like he had more power than Jimin could imagine. She really needed to get out of there as soon as possible.  

“In fact,” he said, his voice deeper than she expected, “there is something I need.” He leaned towards her and a woof of his cologne attacked her olfactory senses, a mix of scandlewood and velvet flowers. “I want you to work for me. Be my personal assistant for me.”

Jimin would’ve released her loudest and ugliest laugh at his response that seemed straight out of a drama, but she suppressed herself because there was no hesitation in his eyes that would indicate this was a joke. She gulped and sat up straight, shoulder straightened to create pretend confidence. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I can,” she began with a strong voice, hoping if she kindly and professionally reject his offer, she could get the hell out of there. “I mean, I have the job at the front desk already and can’t possibly quit in such short notice.”

“Yes, I know,” he replied. He leaned back to rest against the back of the chair. “I already spoke to your manager about that and he happily agreed in letting you work for me.”

“But-”

“Park Jimin, twenty-one years old, holds only a high school diploma despite receiving a scholarship from Seoul University,” she sat there in shock, listening to him recite information about her perfectly without a paper in front of him. “Fluent in Korean and English, specialties include Muay Thai and piano, and holds experience in multiple jobs.” 

She was speechless - no scared was the better word. She could feel her heart pound against her chest and started to tug on the ends of her skirt. He laughed at the sudden drop of confidence and tilted his head. 

“I just think your background is being wasted on a simple job as this.” The male pushed himself up from the comfort of his chair and made his way to the other side of the desk. He stood directly next to her with his eyes still locked onto her, who kept her gaze on her hands. “I can also assure you that working for me won’t hinder your other job as well.”

Jimin completely froze. No one in this company knew about her other job, not even Ayeon. There was no way he would’ve known, even if he did a background check on her. 

“I don’t mean to say it with ill intent,” he said in an assuring tone that Jimin knew tried to mask the amusement that glowed on his handsome face. “I’m just a fan, that’s all.”

She abruptly stood up to face the male, the chair she sat on forcibly pushed back and clattered against the floor. Her hands balled into a tight fist on her sides as she looked up to glare at the other, who remain unfazed. “What do you want from me?”

“If you weren’t listening to me before, I just want you to work for me - plain and simple.” 

Jimin didn’t bother to ask what would happen if he denied his offer because she feared it. She didn’t want everything she’s done gone to waste. She won’t let this man she never met before take what she has. Jimin inwardly groaned and bit down on her cherry lips. “Fine.”

“Great,” he said in a cheery sound that seemed mismatch with the image he displayed. She watched his lips pull into a wide smile and his eyes becoming nonexistent as it turned into two moon crescents. If she wasn’t angry and scared, she would’ve thought about how handsome he was. But that wasn’t the case, so she initially remained still when he extended a hand out towards her.

“I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Min Yoongi.” 

Min Yoongi. 

Jimin didn’t understand how much weight the name held at that time, and sometimes she wish that she had never found out.


End file.
